(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing paste, a method for printing designs on textile product surfaces and products obtained thereby. More particularly, it relates to a technique for printing designs using a paste added with egg yolk as an adhesive paste for improved color fastness to washing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Washable products, such as, bed linens used in hotels and hospitals, are printed with designs, such as, a name, logo, or mark. To print such designs, a printing paste containing a dye, additive(s) and an adhesive paste is directly applied on the textile, which, in turn, is subsequently subjected to steaming or dry heating for coloring and fixing. Most of the adhesive pastes contained in the printing paste act as a medium for promoting transfer of the dye and the additive(s) to the textile and are removed by washing with water after the printed design is fixed on the textile.
According to the conventional printing of textiles, the dye is chemically adhered on the textile so that after repeated washing for more than ten times, the printed design would disadvantageously fade or disappear.